


Kairos by harukasmilkshake(翻译by芮球酱)

by harukasmilkshake, Rachel_Er



Category: Free!
Genre: ABO设定, M/M, NC-17, 发情期, 成结, 热潮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukasmilkshake/pseuds/harukasmilkshake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>参加一次锦标赛的过程中，被一群Alpha包围的遥意外地进入了热潮。凛无法说服他放弃比赛，别无他法只好护他周全，同时不得不控制住自己的欲望。不过，遥却不这么想。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kairos by harukasmilkshake(翻译by芮球酱)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kairos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604875) by [harukasmilkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukasmilkshake/pseuds/harukasmilkshake). 
  * A translation of [Kairos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604875) by [harukasmilkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukasmilkshake/pseuds/harukasmilkshake). 



> 这篇翻译是送给@塞夏主仆控 的生贺！18岁生快噢，爱你~

不该是今天的。

遥从来都很有规律。他的身体一直都有严格的周期，从未有过什么偏差。也正因为如此，他没吃任何抑制剂。当然用不着了，本来在接下来的两天他都不该进入热潮的。

 _可恶_ ，不该是今天的。

他正和其他的竞泳选手一起站在更衣室里，竭尽全力想和他们保持距离，因为吸引任何注意力都只会让情况更糟。他能感觉得到，随便他们中的谁经过他身边都是先一怔，接着便恍然大悟了。他相当确定这是因为他们都已经开始闻到他身体散发出来的信息素了。在这节骨眼儿上，遥不确定自己到底更担心哪一个：因为他的身体状况而搞砸比赛，还是之后被这群Alpha竞泳者生吃活剥。

因为他是这里唯一的Omega。他从来都是那个唯一的Omega。在整个体育界Omega也是屈指可数，因为他们在比赛中很难比得上——更别说是胜过——一个Alpha，但不管怎样遥还是成为了国际上水平最高、最受赞誉的运动员之一。

既便如此，在比锦标赛的时候进入热潮也是他最不愿发生的事情。他感觉到自己的体温在攀升，他尽力控制住自己的呼吸，除此之外他也别无他法了。 _呼气，吸气，别让他们任何人碰到你，可恶，只要把比赛比完然后就能离开_ _——_

“遥，你以为你是在做什么？”

 

 

凛进入更衣室的那一瞬间，就知道要大事不好了。他每靠近一步，那感觉就强烈一分——Omega。那样甜腻醉人的气味会让任何一个Alpha驻足停留，接着却难觅其源头。凛和这儿的其他参赛选手也不例外，除了他们都知道源头是谁：遥。不可能是别人了。凛心里纠结的倒是，那个恋水怪到底是怎样才会觉得在进入热潮的时候参加锦标赛会是个好主意啊！他是笨蛋吗？

他迂回来到遥的储物柜这边，靠近的时候那气味强了差不多三倍，他只好竭力控制住自己。他看见他朋友脸上神色惊恐，一反平常的冷漠，而凛的担忧愈盛。“遥，你以为你是在做什么？”

蓝眼睛眨了眨，然后转过来看他。“凛……”他们肌肤相触的地方一下子燎起火焰，凛不由得收回了手。“以防你没注意到，游泳比赛从来都是充满了Alpha，而你还觉得待在这儿没问题，更别说回到那见鬼的酒店去了，而且还是在他们全都虎视眈眈地盯着你的时候？”他越这么说，就越是觉得焦虑。他认识遥已经很多年了，也很在意他，也许比在意还要多了，而现在这个自由泳运动员大概是处于被装在银盘里送上桌，以让这屋子里的每个人饱餐一顿的节奏。但他不会让这一切发生的。这关乎遥的安危。

遥没有提及凛甚至都没向他确认他到底是不是进入了热潮就开始冲他大吼大叫了。反正到现在，什么也都再清楚不过了。“我又不知道会是这样。本来接下来的两天都不该进入热潮的。”

“可恶，那现在又是怎么一回事？”

“……我从来都没有在这么接近的时候参加过比赛，大概那就是一直到现在都没这样过的原因吧。跟这么多Alpha靠得太近大概让我的身体循环加速了。”遥低低地说。为什么凛这么生他的气？他又不是故意的。

凛焦躁地把手插进头发里，因为尽管他很想保护遥的周全，他也极其想要再次触碰他。“我们得把你带出去。你这样子不能参加比赛。”他说，但遥打断了他。

“我不要错过比赛。水会帮我的忙的。”遥反抗道。

“我看你是疯——现在不是说那些‘水是有生命的’的鬼话的时候！”红发的少年冲他的朋友吼道，遥却只是眯了眯眼睛。

这又是另一回事了。遥大概的确是Omega，但他却从来不向任何Alpha臣服，这只会让他更有吸引力，让Alpha们控制他的欲望各种意义上的滋长蔓延。所以当其他的参赛选手看见遥就算是在这样的状态下也不屈不挠地站在那个比他高的男人面前时，他们的眼睛变得更饥渴了，凛不由得低吼一声。好啊。如果遥不打算放弃比赛，那凛也不打算放着遥不管。

 

 

他们已经站在起跳台上了，遥只能竭尽全力不让自己颤抖。在更衣室里他也许的确把话跟凛说得很满，但他现在状态真的很糟，几乎无法集中精神。他的皮肤已经汗湿，他的穴口已经开始不由自主地发紧，他已经感觉到了有液体流出的湿意。比赛开始时他大概是慢了几秒。

接触到水的的那一瞬间，他就知道自己不会从中得到任何帮助了。他完成海豚式打水然后开始划水时就已经感觉到其他选手电火花般的强烈欲望。这在更衣室里就已经初现端倪了，但在水里他只觉得它们从四面八方涌来，包括凛。那让他吃了一惊。凛，他从小的朋友亦是对手，这世上他最在乎的人之一，这一回不仅仅是想要在比赛中打败他，更是单纯地 _想要他_ 。遥湿得更厉害了，不是因为水。

就算在这种情况下他也游了第二名，凛是第一。其他的参赛选手都转过来瞪着凛，然后他们的脑子里才闪过：无论他们有多想要，这个蓝眼睛的Omega也没有他们的份。

遥从池子里爬出来，却再也掩盖不住双腿的颤栗。太过困难了，既要处理热潮给他身体带来的影响，还要抵御一众Alpha的侵略气息的连番轰炸。他站好的时候已然气喘不已。

凛注意到了。他注意到遥从泳池出来之后的不知所措。他注意到其他Alpha们的窃窃私语。他注意到人群终于意识到这次比赛有了什么不同。而这些，他一样都不喜欢。他一从水池里出来就一把抱起遥，然后一阵风似的冲进了更衣室，在其他人进来之前就匆忙拿好东西准备离开。

“把你外套和裤子穿上，收拾收拾，赶紧走！”他说。这一次，遥没有抗拒。

不到十分钟他们就已经上了凛的车，凛开车一路朝着酒店飞驰，谢天谢地离比赛场地只隔了一条街。他从后视镜里看见，遥已经喘息得坐都坐不稳了。他开得更快。“还有几分钟就到了，要。再等几分钟。”他对遥再也生不起气来了。他只想让他不那么难受，而且他自己还得在如此接近一个Omega的情况下把持住。

一到酒店凛就拖着遥奔向电梯，顺便转头怒视那些立刻转过头来看的人，然后咒了几句他们的房间不在一楼这个事实。“本来我是想带你去你自己的房间，但要是去我那儿就没人会打扰你了。”凛的气息里充满了警告的意味；他全身上下都散发着“不许碰”的味道。

“那——那你呢？”遥靠在凛怀里说，他们已经到了八楼。

“我就待在你房间里，直到热潮结束。”凛回答他，没说他必须得出去才能完全摆脱掉遥的气味。他们打开房门，进了凛的房间。但他离开的时候，遥抓住了他的外套。

“不要……不要走……”他压低呼吸艰难地说，回避着凛的视线。他最讨厌在凛面前显露自己的弱点，但他更恨在热潮期间孤身一人，只有用手指或是性玩具解放自己。他从不曾让任何Alpha帮他度过热潮，但他现在有凛了，一个他在乎同时也在乎他的人，一个永远不会伤害他的人，而很明显的他和他一样想要。

“遥……我——我不觉得这是个好主意。”凛说，不管他已经多么地想要。他喜欢遥，喜欢极了，而如果他真的要和他在一起，他不希望这只是因为遥需要性爱而他恰好是个不错的选项。“要是你之后后悔了怎么办呢？”

但当他话一出口，他就知道自己是有多蠢了。七濑遥，一个完全进入热潮的Omega，勉强还能白他一眼，眼神在说 _凛，你又开始犯傻了_ 。因为遥自信又独立，他完全知道该怎么做决定，所以他从不后悔。凛笑了，想起了这是他最喜欢遥的地方之一。

但还是……“你确定吗？只有你真的想要——”想必遥早已厌烦等待，因为凛在说完话之前，就感觉到一双唇抵上了他的，然后一切都决了堤。他在遥的唇边低吼，然后抓住了他的大腿，将它们环上自己的腰，然后抱着他上床，尽量阻止自己把他一把扔上去。遥还没来得及起来凛就压上了他的身，然后含住了他的唇。“走着瞧——啊！”蓝眼睛的少年说着，他的嘴唇被放开，凛开始吮吻他的脖颈。

“接下来你就不会这么自信了，”凛说着，大腿与遥的贴在一处，开始脱去他们二人的衣服。他的手一路滑过身下暖色的胸膛，然后含住了一枚乳头。

遥喘息出声，指尖碰上他发红的性器。有人来取悦他的时候，他变得比自渎时更敏感。“还——还要……别玩弄我啊。”他说着，而凛在吮吻他的肌肤。

红发少年匿笑一声，然后手一路抚过遥的身体，抚过他的脚踝，然后脱了他的鞋，手又上移除去了他的皮带和长裤。“那就转过来。”他说。

颤栗一路窜过遥的身体，然后才开始照着凛说的做，把臀部抬起来以便让Alpha更好地进入。他看不见现在发生的一切，他感觉羞耻，但他听得见，他听见凛的呼吸陡然滞住，他要知道为什么。“怎么了？”

目眩神迷。凛觉得自己是要死了。太过目眩神迷。“老天，遥，你这里已经这么湿了。”他说，接着咬上了他的嘴唇，而遥的穴口一收，又有更多液体流了出来。他双手抚上遥的臀瓣，然后将之分开，与此同时用大拇指在遥的入口打着圈。他听见身下的人低吟一声，臀部向后推以求更多。凛笑了。“你喜欢这样？”

“我说别玩弄我——啊——”遥还发着牢骚，凛就已经推进了一根拇指，然后现在确凿无疑地再没牢骚可发了。凛把拇指抽出来，然后伸进去一根中指以推进得更深。里面柔软，温暖又潮湿，凛简直听不够遥不得已发出的声音。他想听得更多。

“我要再加一根了，”他说，扩张很好，简直太好了，但还不够。“还要，凛我还要——”遥哀求着，已经无暇顾及他现在发出的是怎样的声音了。

虽说凛从没想过让遥来求他，不过这也挺好。他本想让他哀求得更厉害的，要不是他自己已经急不可耐了的话。不过，当他刚放进第三根手指，遥就开始呜咽出声，“不是手指，要你的那个。我要你的那个进来。”

“可以，可以，但先让我找到那个甜蜜的点——”

“啊啊~”

意外收获。他用手指操着遥，让他绝望地想要再次体验那白热的快感。而眼前的一片旖旎已让凛无法等待了。他要现在就操他。他把手指拿出来——这让遥大为不满——蘸了些顺着大腿流下的湿滑液体，涂在了自己的阴茎上，然后抵上了遥的入口。然而还有什么让他止步不前。“遥你以前有和谁这样做过吗？”

遥转过头来看凛，瞳孔扩张，一滴汗顺着他的下巴滑下。“没——没有，只有凛，只有凛……”

凛弯下腰，唇几乎碰上了遥的，然后低语道：“那么从今天起，你就是我的了，”然后推了进去。

被凛的性器充满时遥不由低泣出声。他从未感觉如此充实过，他用过的玩具没有哪个像这样粗，这么长，而他爱这个。现在没有什么玩具能满足他了。只有凛。

“操，你可真紧。”凛说着，心中掠过一阵狂喜。他指下的遥已经不可思议，但包裹住他的阴茎的他更像是天堂。一开始他节奏很慢，但没过多久他就等不及开始加速了，因为他知道遥觉得不够。他把他的每一声呻吟，每一句低语都刻进记忆里，因为大概只有在这样的时候他的朋友才会这么感情外露。

凛操得更快更猛，但遥还是想要更多。他伸手握住被忽视的性器。凛注意到了，然后抓住了遥的两边手腕，将它们固定在遥的头顶之上。“不许碰你自己。”

遥焦虑地转过头，但当凛用另一只手握住他的性器开始撸动时，他愉悦地呻吟出声。双手被制住让他感觉失控，然而却也更加火热。

凛要到了，他能感觉到他阴茎的头部开始成结。尽管他是真的很想与遥成结，让他万万全全成为自己的，他也必须确认一下。“遥，我要成结了。如果你想的话，我可以拿出来。”

“不，不要拿出来，我想要。”遥气喘吁吁地回应他。他想要全部的凛，他不要放手，永远不要。凛也是他的。

得到许可之后，凛又开始在遥的体内冲刺，合上了他撸动遥的性器的节奏，连结在蓝眼少年那里已达巅峰。太多了，与此同时又完全不够，而随着对前列腺的最后一次冲击，遥放逐地呻吟着高潮了，声音比平常高了好几度。他的内部紧紧压制住了凛的阴茎，结已经形成，那感觉也一样让凛过载，接着便在遥的里面释放了出来，高潮的时候把他填满。

“操，这可真是……操，”凛说着，从在更衣室里闻到遥的气味以来，他的身体终于第一次开始从高峰冷静下来。“遥，你还——遥？”

他们高潮过后遥便一直没出声，凛本以为这是正常的所以也没大在意，但他还是觉得有哪里不对。羽睫毛覆住蓝色双瞳，遥的头仍然撇向一边，被凛制住的双手在颤抖。

他立刻放了手，然后拂开遥脸上的乱发。“遥，你看着我，好不好？告诉我你没事——”

他实在是没什么好担心的。遥的愉悦几乎满溢出来，脸上笑意柔和，而眼前的一切几乎让凛的心融化。“感觉好点了？”

“唔嗯。”遥咕噜了一句，而凛把他们俩都转了过来，小心翼翼地不让结拉扯到遥的入口。他伸手环住遥，拉过他让他的脸庞抵住自己的胸口。“接下来的几个小时我们都会连在一起，所以姑且先睡一会儿，好不好？”

遥不能更赞同了，但当睡神完全到来之前，他又转过去再看了凛一眼。“凛……你有跟别人这样做过吗？”

凛对他眨了眨眼，然后笑着倾身环住了遥的脖颈，他身体散发出来的甜美气息仍然让他着迷不已。“没有，只有你。”

遥转过头去把脸埋进枕头。“……那就是说你也是我的了。”

凛对此毫无问题。早在多年前他就已经属于遥了，不管后者知道还是不知道。想到跟任何不是遥的人做这样的事他都觉得荒谬不已。

但不管怎样，听见他说出那句话也让凛快乐得灭顶。他笑着把脸埋进遥的颈窝，“完完全全。”

 END.


End file.
